Dead End (TF2017)
Dead End from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Dead End knows that his having an entry in some database somewhere hardly matters. The page will be vandalized. The computers will eventually fail. The data will be lost. The species that made it will go extinct. Their planet will become barren. The sun will die out. All suns will die out. The universe will implode again, or expand into nothingness, or be eaten by a giant evil space-god. So what's the point? Despite this deep knowledge of the dark, inevitable pointlessness of existence, he spends an inordinate amount of time polishing and primping himself. This is something the other Decepticons are sure to tease him about whenever they get the chance, which only depresses him more. If you can actually motivate him to fight, he's a fearless warrior and actually cheers up a little, since trying to save his own life can momentarily distract him from how ultimately brief and pointless it is; the hard trick is getting him motivated in the first place, since in the end we're all doomed. Sigh. Dead End combines with his fellow Stunticons to form Menasor, though he doesn't know why he bothers. History Main Timeline Arc 2 When Buster Witwicky began experiencing strange dreams about new Transformers, Optimus Prime joined him in his dreamscape, and together the two observed a vision brought on by Buster's brief connection to the Creation Matrix. Dead End and his fellow Stunticons were seen transforming into Menasor, and battling the Autobots alongside Bruticus at the Pullen Power Plant. |Second Generation| The Insecticon known as Bombshell managed to infiltrate the Ark and plant one of his cerebro-shells inside Optimus Prime. Thanks to this espionage, Megatron and Soundwave were able to harness the digital energy of the Creation Matrix when Prime unleashed it. Thus, as the Autobots were bringing life to the new Aerialbots Special Team, so too were the Decepticons bringing their new Stunticons online. Megatron wasted no time in sending his newly minted minions out to ruin the Autobots' good name. Dead End and his teammates started an ad hoc demolition derby on a highway, cornering the Autobot Skids while pretending to defend him against the human robot-hunters, Circuit Breaker and RAAT. Dead End didn't see much point in even acknowledging the fleshlings, but he was pushed into combat by his leader, Motormaster. After a combination battle with the Aerialbots, the Stunticons returned to Megatron, their mission to smear the Autobots' reputation with the humans complete. |Heavy Traffic| Dead End was on hand to witness Motormaster being beaten and threatened by Megatron for daring to suggest he could best Optimus Prime. Only Megatron could defeat Prime! |Prey| Megatron became more and more unstable over time, especially after Optimus Prime (supposedly) died, but not by his own hands. While the Decepticons traveled convoy to a space bridge nexus in the Florida Keys, Megatron rode in gun mode inside of Dead End. He stopped long enough to totally demolish a passing truck that resembled Optimus Prime. Dead End pointed out Megatron's mistake, but his great leader seemed satisfied by the thought that if the truck HAD been Prime, then Prime would certainly be dead now. Even though he already was. Even Dead End's obsession with death wasn't enough to understand Megatron in this state. Once they reached the rendezvous point, Dead End rather eagerly left with Vortex while Megatron waited behind for an ambush by Optimus Prime that he was sure was coming. Megatron ended up blowing himself up shortly thereafter, and certainly Dead End and the other Decepticons were none too broken up by that turn of events. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 The Stunticons were at Shockwave's side when the Decepticon leader ordered his warriors to try and gun down Galvatron as he breached the defenses of their underwater base. However, upon his arrival, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk, and that Shockwave's decision to meet him with violence had only served to assure they had made a powerful enemy. Dead End turned to Shockwave, utterly unimpressed over how Shockwave had handled the situation. |Enemy Action| Dead End and the Stunticons got stationed at a tropical island base which was actually a disguised space cruiser. |The Desert Island of Space| They later staged a daring attack against the Autobots on the Earth's moon. The Stunticons combined into Menasor, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. However, the Decepticons were ultimately driven off by Grimlock and Blaster. |Totaled| Ratbat moved their space-traveling island base back to Earth's seas, where it became a human travel resort to smokescreen the Decepticons' efforts to locate a key to finding the powerful Underbase. Dead End was advertised on television as part of the island's smiling welcoming party. |Club Con| The Stunticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Dead End is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Scourge, Cyclonus, and Death's Head were compelled by Unicron to make an assassination attempt on the Decepticon leader, Shockwave. They sealed the door to the audience chamber during the attack, and so Soundwave summoned the Stunticons as Menasor to break through the door. They eventually did so, and Breakdown and Dead End were about to execute the Decepticon traitors when Death's Head returned with news of Shockwave's demise. Using a series of explosives built into his hover platform as an incentive, the bounty hunter forced Soundwave and the other Decepticons to submit to their leadership. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, Dead End was among the Decepticon soldiers aboard Astrotrain when Soundwave was leading them in an assault on Autobase. They were themselves attacked by the Quintessons en route. Previous information that Decepticon commander Soundwave had received, informing him that the Autobots were mostly off-world, turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by the aliens to ambush his troops. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for assistance in thwarting the Quintessons' forceful colonization of their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Corey Burton voices Dead End. Changes *Dead End didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Among the Stunticons, only Breakdown and Dead End appeared in The Legacy of Unicron! & The Desert Island of Space! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Dead End didn't make anymore appearances beyond Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Stunticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons